


A Kiss, Your Kiss

by Doyle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She twines her fingers with Gwyneth's as if to say <i>look how easy it is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss, Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _The Unquiet Dead_ episode tag.

She only does it, really, for a laugh; Gwyneth gets so wound up when they talk about the boy she likes, and it makes Rose feel so twenty-first century sophisticated that she pushes it. Haven't you ever kissed anyone? Held hands with somebody, even? She twines her fingers with Gwyneth's as if to say _look how easy it is._ There's nothing bad about kissing, she says. She's kissed lots of people. And she darts in and kisses Gwyneth, just a smudge of a kiss against her mouth, and the shock on the girl's face makes her laugh before she runs back to see what the Doctor's up to.

She doesn't think about it again till hours later, when she's got snow on her shoulders and ash in her hair, and halfway through struggling out of her dress she stops and presses her hand to her lips. Gwyneth's not there, no taste or trace or feel of her. She's kissed lots of people, Rose thinks, but none of them have ever died.

Back in her normal clothes and back at the Doctor's side, she waits for him to talk about Gwyneth, but he never does.


End file.
